


What Happens to Vegas

by Untherius



Category: Las Vegas Casinos (anthropomorphic)
Genre: Architectural sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untherius/pseuds/Untherius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not much changes in Las Vegas.  But when it does, it happens in a big way!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens to Vegas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaeveBran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/gifts).



Bellagio looked out across the open space around her. In some respects, it was the same as it had always been. There were always people and their vehicles milling about. Though there were always more of them during certain times of the day and sometimes the general sorts of clothing they wore changed with the seasons and certainly over the years.

In Las Vegas, however, seasons didn't change much. There were really only three. Hotter than hell. Cold enough to freeze a witch's tits. And halfway in between. Oh, and sometimes it rained a little.

Buildings died, others reborn in their places. A great mystery to be sure. Yet it seemed to happen that way. And somehow the humans always seemed to be involved. Odd that Bellagio didn't recall the humans being involved in her own birth. But who remembers the earliest days of their lives? From everything she'd overheard, even the humans didn't remember anything in their own first year or so of life. Why should it be any different for a casino?

But, otherwise, things stayed the same. Which was fine by her. Except for Caesar's Palace. No, he rarely changed either. And that was what bothered her. Hot and bothered her, to be specific. He stood right next to her, exuding masculinity. Even Paris Las Vegas across Las Vegas Boulevard had taken notice. Who wouldn't?

Rumor had it that Caesar and Paris had once been in love. But there'd been little sign of it since Bellagio's birth. Perhaps it was because he'd been eying her?

The thought set Bellagio's core aflutter. Of course she'd noticed Caesar's Palace looking at her. She'd noticed that during her first week of life. Over the years, she'd shared a great deal of polite discourse with him. Yet Paris Las Vegas had remained conspicuously aloof, her own conversation stiffly cordial.

Bellagio had never been sure why Paris had been so detached. Was it because she was French? Certainly Bellagio had observed humans from all over the world passing through her own doors. Just as certainly, those humans tended to behave in particular ways. But that didn't mean that everyone from France was snooty and standoffish. The whole thing was rather baffling.

For the past few months, Bellagio had been thinking more and more about Caesar's Palace. And, if his comments to her were any indication, he'd been thinking more and more about her. She'd also noticed the way the light glinted off his windows in her direction in a way it hadn't before. Each time his glazing winked at her, and each time she thought about it, all the butterflies in her garden went crazy.

She even found herself imagining what might happen were they to get together. At first, those had been limited to passing fancies. But as time had worn on and as Caesar's attentions had become more focused, Bellagio's daydreams had become increasingly vivid. Just the other day, she'd set off her own fountains just thinking about his hard, ferro-concrete body and how it might...there they went again!

Did the humans have any idea why her fountains sometimes went off seemingly at random? Or why the glasswork in her lobby sometimes vibrated and tinkled for no apparent reason? And if Caesar's Palace were to make good on his innuendos, then what? There would be chaos, that was what. But she wasn't altogether sure she cared. She wanted Caesar's Palace and the humans would just have to stay out of their way.

* * *

One spring day—and there still wasn't much to separate spring from summer anyway—Bellagio felt something. That was vague, she knew. It was more of a gentle rumble, but it was a very distinctive rumble. She smiled to herself.

Sure enough, Caesar's Palace began to move toward her. She responded by moving toward him. It all went quite slowly at first. Putting that much ferro-concrete into motion was never easy.

It began innocently enough. She'd been playing her usual songs and spraying her outdoor fountain in the usual way. When Caesar's Palace began to shift, everyone took notice. Concrete cracked, bits of it flaking off his pedestrian bridge and raining down onto Las Vegas Boulevard. Then, little by little, his towers moved.

Bellagio felt the excitement within her begin to build. All the butterflies in her garden went nuts, the pools and waterfalls burbling energetically in expectation. She slowly began to rotate to meet him. Her entire foundation ground and rumbled. People panicked, trying to flee. She ignored them. The water in her expansive outdoor pool sloshed from one end to the other. Each time, some of it surged out, dousing spectators and sweeping some of them off their feet. What didn't overflow splashed up into the air, settling back into the pool.

She watched more people flee both herself and Caesar's Palace. She was vaguely aware that all street traffic had ground to a screeching, fender-bendering, halt. Or that people across the street gawked and pointed and took photos. She couldn't really blame them. It wasn't every day a pair of hotel-casinos shifted into an amorous embrace. Still, humans really did seem to have a lot of trouble grasping things outside their everyday experiences.

It took nearly an hour for the two of them to move into position. Every motion left furrowed earth and concrete in its wake. Trees and lamp posts toppled. Sidewalks and asphalt heaved upward and aside in great slabs. The noise was almost beyond belief.

At long last, Bellagio felt Caesar's Palace bump up against her. His exterior surface brushed against her own and it sent shivers up and down her superstructure. True to his name, he wasted no more time entering her. She felt part of him enter her pool. Oh, it felt so wonderful!

He moved in and out of her, back and forth, each motion like an electric shock that rattled the glasswork in her lobby. She felt it build and build for over an hour. Then, at long last, she felt him release inside her, right at the crescendo of “Cante Partiro.” It took her breath away.

His withdrawal took just as long as his approach and left her with a few more occurrences of pleasure. He sighed as the two of them gradually settled back into place.

* * *

Paris Las Vegas watch with deep, seething envy as Caesar's Palace and Bellagio made sweet, passionate love. And right in front of her! How dare they! Of course, it wasn't as thought they could slink off into the hills or jaunt over to Lake Mead, but still. The nerve! Still, she had a touch of voyeurism and just watching Bellagio respond to Caesar's Palace left her viscerally satisfied. It didn't hurt that her response had sent the humans inside her into nearly as much of a tizzy as had the scene on the other side of Las Vegas Boulevard.

She was still upset that Caesar's Palace had chosen Bellagio over her. They'd had such a flame burning, or so she'd thought. She supposed that some things just weren't meant to be.

Several months later, a new casino began to rise right across from Caesar's Palace. She'd heard rumblings that it was to be called “Venetian.” Hrmph. How typical!

Sure, the humans thought they were building it and every hotel-casino everywhere let them believe that. Besides, it was always easier letting the humans do all the work. Not to mention the source of amusement when a new hotel-casino failed to develop as per the human plans. Then there were shouts of cost overruns, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. And the colorful language workers used on the job. It was all quite comical.

And so Paris Las Vegas watched the developing hotel-casino. It was always fascinating watching one come together. She'd never been sure how much of that was because virtually nothing ever changed in Vegas. But, still, it was something different and she was glad of that.

By the time Venetian finally opened in her full grandeur, Paris Las Vegas had made peace with the relationship between Bellagio and Caesar's Palace. They'd even cleaned up a lot of their own mess. Though they really hadn't minded the overspray, as it were. Little did the humans know! And Venetian turned out to be so perfectly polite and personable, Paris Las Vegas allowed her to link up to her corridors. Besides, it was Vegas. And what happened to Vegas happened to everyone.


End file.
